Mirror Location
Mirror Location is the second game in the Untold Mysteries series. It takes place in an attempted spin-off restraint of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza franchise themed after Australian animals. Though the characters mostly are only in this game, it still is an important part of the Untold Mysteries storyline. Story In 1989, the last attempt to make a Fazbear Entertainment restaurant outside of the main chain was made, creating Snappy's Sensational Bistro, themed after living and recently extinct Australian Animals. While not very financially successful, some suspect that was never the goal to begin with… Animatronics Snappy Snappy is a red crocodile, and the main performer of the restaurant. He can enter the office from either door, and can be repelled by the door lights and room resetting. Snappy Jr Snappy Jr is similar to Snappy, but slightly smaller and has yellow highlights. The character is supposed to by the son of Snappy. He can enter the office from the left door, and can be repelled by the door lights and room resetting. Earl Earl is a rabbit, but unlike Bonnie in the main location, he is white with green eyes, and is a drummer instead of a guitarist. He can enter the office from the right door, and can be repelled by the door lights and room resetting. Penny Penny is a pink rabbit that performs in the kids zone. She can enter the office from the left door, and can be repelled by the door lights and room resetting. Key Key is a kiwi (the bird), and acts as a guitarist. She can enter the office from the Right door, and can be repelled by the door lights and room resetting. Huia Huia is an animatronic based of the extinct bird of the same name. She performs in the kids zone with Penny. She can enter the office from the Left door, and can be repelled by the door lights and room resetting. Tazz Tazz is an animatronic based on the extinct Thylacine. He is a storyteller in the secondary dining room. He can enter the office from either door. He is unaffected by door lights, and can only be repelled by room resetting. DeeDee DeeDee is a human-like character based on the main chain's Balloon Boy. She is a storyteller in the secondary dining room. She can enter the office from the left door, and can be repelled by the door lights and room resetting. If she enters the room, she will disable the door lights and room resetting altogether, requireing a full reset. Security Security is a metal owl in the entrance who gives announcements and contains a camera, the only one in that room. Instead of going to the office, he goes to the generator room and drains power, preventing it from regenerating without a full reset. He can be repelled from his path with room resetting. Incomplete A twisted and mismatched endoskeleton with a small corner of a mask, supposedly an in-progress future attraction. Incomplete starts in the generator room and can enter the office from either door, affected by door lights but not by room resetting. Game Mechanics Cameras Cameras allow the player to see what is happening in a room. Each room except the office and entryway have a camera, and one is attached to Security. Power Power is used by door lights, room resetting, and camera use. It drains fast, but is recharged as long as the generator is active. Door Lights Extremely bright lights on the outside of the doors that drain power quickly, but repel most animatronics, forcing them to go at least 1 room back on their path. The Lights don't affect Tazz, and can be disabled by DeeDee and Security, requiring a full reset. Room Reset A system to reboot all electric systems within a room, sending any animatronics within backwards on their path while draining large amounts of power. Incomplete is unaffected by resets, and DeeDee and Security can disable them, requiring a full reset. Full Reset Fully restores power and enables any disabled systems, but prevents any other action from being taken during the reset, allowing animatronics to approach unimpeded. Rooms WIP Category:Games Category:Sequel Category:Untold Mysteries Series